I Can't Wait For You to be Legal
by LovelyChanru
Summary: I love this paring so much that I finally did a story about them and this story is where Kakashi is about 8 years old and Minato I don't know I guess I'll think about it later. Enjoy and it's underage sex and don't leave me no rude comments please I tried


**Title:**I Can't Wait For You to be Legal

**Note:**I love this paring so much that I finally did a story about them and this story is where Kakashi is about 8 years old and Minato I don't know I guess I'll think about it later

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the people in this story and if I did I would be so happy and if I owned the story I would be even happier

**Minato's POV**

"Kakashi I cant wait for you to be legal." I said and looked into those deep dark gray eyes that I grew to love over the years.

"I'm sorry sensei but you have to wait for me to became of legal age." Kakashi said looking at me and pouted a bit to prove his point

" but Kakashi I can't wait any longer!" I said while my head shaking in the no way. I really can't wait I'm dying to have that little body of his next to me.

"sensei you need to wait I know your dying for that but I'm scared giving myself to you." Kakashi looked at me and smiled a bit.

I know he can tell how childish I'm acting even for me it's kind of off but I don't care I wanna share my feelings for him this way.

"please Kakashi I always wanted this for a long time and your 8 years old right now there's no way I can wait ten more years and then still be able to move as fast and as hard as I know right now!"

Kakashi blushed at what I had to say. I have to admit I do have a point when you grow old you body starts to change. Also I have no idea If I'm still going to be able to move like I do today or not so he has to pick now or wait.

" but sensei I don't know if we should do that what if somebody finds out?" he ask me with such a innocent face.

"nobody is going to find out Kakashi this is my house and nobody comes in here besides my sensei." I told him the truth while I put my hand in his hair and started to play around with the wild sliver hair.

"alright sensei just promise me that he is not going to come in." I smiled at him showing him my famous fox grin. I know that I cant promise him that but I will try to keep that promise.

"i will keep that promise Kakashi" I said in a voice nice and calm as I kiss his blushing pink cheek.

" then take me sensei make me you're tonight." he said as he lay back on my bed and smiled at me while blushing.

He was like a pink rose going into bloom. I loved this kid I just wanna show him how much I love him we been together for two years already. I know that this isn't right for a person like me to be with a male so many years younger then me. Tonight as I swear into those deep gray eyes of his that tonight will be the night I will fall for him all over again.

" sensei, stop looking." Kakashi said as he moved a little to tell me that he is still there laying on my bed.

"I'm sorry is that being like this with you is like a dream." I smiled at him as he blushed and turn around.

I went up to him and start to kiss his forehead As I did that I can tell that his body is heating up. I know that he will love this I kept on thinking that as I kiss his eyes as he closed them and kiss his nose going to his cheeks.

As I kissed both of his cheeks I moved to kiss his sweet small little lips. I love this kid but I'm so sorry if I'm making you do this out of force Kakashi maybe I should stop but I can't. My lips are running all around his neck sucking and nibbling at some points of that pale area.

He let a small moan escape from his lips and I smiled as I went up to kiss those lips that I love so very much I went down from his lisp to his neck sucking on it again bitting at some points of my travel of moving down.

I removed his black shirt and showed off his small pale chest. I went to his pink nipples and went to kiss it and suck on it making it come alive as I touch it. I moved downwards leaving them perked up and kiss all around his small chest I looked up and saw the blush on his perfect face.

I kissed down to his stomach were I stopped and started to lick around his belly button I know Kakashi wont like me teasing him but I love it. I kept on hearing noises' that went like this:

"Mmmm sensei Mmmm stop teasing me"

I smiled from hearing that little tiny moan coming from his perfect shaped lips and his tiny small mouth. Just having Kakashi like this is driving me wild I smiled as I sucked a bit around his stomach and went down to his pants.

I looked up to see if Kakashi would let me undo them. He just gave me a small little nod while his face was flash. I smiled and undid Kakashi pants threw them aside.

I looked at the tiny boxers he had on. It was blue with little ninja dogs running around. I smiled at it I didn't know if I should take it off or stare at it and smile at Kakashi every now and then but then I picked the first one.

I took off his blue dog boxers and looked at the little pale thing facing me. It was small and cute with a heart shaped tip. I looked up at Kakashi and saw that the young boy was covering his face because he was embarrassed about this or because he didn't want to see what I was planing on doing with his little dick.

I only took the small tip in my mouth and started to suck on it and lick around the tip a lot.

"Ahhhh sensei." I heard Kakashi said as I kept sucking him off which is amazing I never thought I would hear him moan like that in my life but I knew it was going to come one of these days and now I'm glad that it finally came today.

I took that out of my mouth and started to lick at the small little seed facing him. Kakashi just kept on moaning and blushing. He even started to move around which was really getting a bit annoying but I had to let the kid do that since it was his first time doing this.

As he moan really loud and his dick started to turn to a shade a pink I took it out knowing that he would have cum if he only develop that sweet white milk. I went up to Kakashi to see his little perfect face and I kissed those sweet kissable lips of his.

As I pulled away he looked at me with need in his eyes and I smiled a goofy smile that I always do. He giggled. I cant believe that little Kakashi can giggle I didn't know that till today but whatever I'm glad that he did that.

That made me feel so warm inside but whatever and then I went to take off my pants. I have already been shirtless since of the training today that we have done. When I took off my pants I saw that Kakashi was looking at my firewood. I smiled at him taking notice that he was staring.

"Kakashi its rude to stare."

Kakashi just blushed and looked away. I moved closer to his small little frame and then I licked my finger. I stuffed my finger in Kakashi tight little hole. He ended up scream in pain. I looked at him and looked at the finger I was about to take the finger out till Kakashi garbed to my arm and nodded no not to take out my finger.

I only looked at the sweet little face of his and moved my head to the left a bit and smiled. I started to move my finger in that little hole of his and smiled at the way he was looking at me and blushed crimson red and moaned.

I added two more fingers in that tight hole of his and moved all of those three fingers. I looked at Kakashi and saw him holding on to the bed sheets moaning out telling me to keep going telling me not to stop and I didn't want to. I cant stop I wont stop.

When I finally took out those three fingers it was five minutes and I smiled. I looked at Kakashi who seem to be tired. I smiled and I stopped doing this because I don't wanna bother this angel like creator

" sensei don't stop." Kakashi said breathing hard and I looked at him.

"i don't want you to stop sensei just finish what you started it. Mark me please I wanna belong to you and no one else." Kakashi said and smiled at me while blushing.

"I'll take you." I said and straight to the point I stuffed my dick in him and waited till he got used to it and looked at him. Kakashi just moaned out loud and I waited for him to calm down I smiled at him and started saying sweet things to him.

When I looked at him again I saw Kakashi nods to tell me to go as hard and as fast as I wanted. I smiled and started to move my dick in and out of that tight little hole of his. Every time I would go out he would hold on to the sheets and I would just smile at him and keep on moving I'm just going to wait for my climax to come.

As minutes flew by I took it out when I felt like coming and I came on the bedsheets. Kakashi looked at me with his blushing breathing self. I looked over at him and saw that his little chest was going up and down fast and looked that he was sweating a bit from what we had done I smiled at him.

"oh sensei. You marked me." he said and smiled I crawled over to him and kissed his nose.

"that's what you wanted Kakashi" I smiled and covered us with the sheets he looked at me and kissed my lips. I let him and then after that I looked at those eyes and saw that they were closed. I soon then went to sleep.

**End of story**

**Note: **wow I think I did a good job at this I hope you guys love this I worked really hard on this and every time I was thinking of finishing this I would walk around think of a way to make it more detailed but I tried and I hope you enjoyed this because I really loved writing this thank you very much.


End file.
